


Sleeping

by Viridian5



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-11
Updated: 1999-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-02 09:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krycek gleefully anticipates the game to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "Two Fathers"
> 
> Writing on the fly during the workday certainly gives me greater empathy with Stealth!Alex... Beta by Orithain.

I couldn't help smiling as I watched you at play. It was so rare to see you put aside your often paralyzing overthinking to just do and be. To just get things done. You were smiling a little, sweating a bit, gleefully talking trash a lot. I could imagine the way you would feel to the touch right now, hot and slick.

I watched you turn, dodge, aim. Shoot.

Score.

Once upon a time, you would have rather died than miss a day of work. As long as you had your quest, you could take any insult, any abuse, and run back for more. I always found that endearing and useful. Today, bereft of your X-Files, you obviously intended to blow off the job--background checks? Manure detail?--to play basketball.

Who knew that all they had to do to make you give up was bore you to death? I smirked and couldn't help feeling a little disappointed in you. You were too easy.

They'd broken you, made you lose sight of yourself, while I'd used them to get stronger and better than I'd been in a long time. I had their power and trust--well, as much trust as they could ever give--while you had nothing. It wouldn't be fair to play with you now.

That would only make it more fun.

The world was changing around you, and you couldn't see it. You were oblivious, numbed, sleeping. I could shoot you now, and you'd never see it coming. I could grab you on your way out and do anything I wanted to you.

Would you even care anymore?

But I could wait. I expected Scully to show up any second now to announce the first move of the Syndicate's new campaign, your wake-up call. They knew you'd be smart enough to see Spender's offer for what it was; they knew how it would tear at you. You were always so much more fun when you had some vague idea that you were being used.

I wanted you to care, deeply. You were so pretty when you did...

The old men would be picking up their favorite pawn again, throwing you back into the fray. But even they didn't realize that the game and its rules had already begun to change in ways that their old tactics wouldn't work with anymore. They were all pawns on a board that became more dangerous and uncertain by the day.

Only the strongest and most adaptable would survive.

That would be me. But I could always use a pet...

 

### End


End file.
